spacebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Dooku
Current Status On Earth. On probation and wearing a power nullifier device. Personal History Past Trained as a Jedi, attained rank of Master. By own description (under coercion: see Earth), desired order and stability in the galaxy: long prison sentences for criminals, etc. Scorned laws that were seen as counter to this goal, sought to change them. Became embittered and left. At some point became apprentice to [[Sheev Palpatine]], orchestrated the rise of the Independent Movement for Self-Determination, precursor to the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS). Authorized the creation of a droid army for the CIS, and conspired to create a clone army for the Republic. These forces were deliberately set against each other with the end goal of a human-supremacist Galactic Empire. Conspired with Palpatine and the Banking Clan to alter the brain of Kaleesh warrior Qymaen Jai Sheelal. Sheelal's intended role was to act as an alien foil to the majority-human Republic forces and enforce the Blood Purity narrative by negative example until his appointed death. Palpatine orchestrated Dooku's death along with the rest of the Separatist Council. Ported Unclear port point. Future N/A Earth Presented himself as a campaigner for imPorts, under the slogan "ImPorts should control their own lives". Also spoke out against the nanites, "our minds and bodies are our own." Controlled the [[Constellation]] organization, which funded and carried out clandestine activities. A battle took place in which Dooku attempted to kill [[Kylo Ren]]. Displayed a sudden shift in self-presentation upon imprisonment indicating a drastic change in plans, torture, or direct behavior modification (see Assessment). Dooku states that he awoke the morning of 2018.02.16 feeling acute remorse, speculates the "'[[Phantom Thieves]]' stole [his]wickedness, as they said they would."[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/928633.html Network log: Dooku (2018.02.16)] Confessions include: * Betrayal of comrades. ** Ordered death of best friend. ** Plotted Jedi purge. * Arranging of droid and clone armies to permit the Clone Wars. * Sought the creation of a human-supremacist Empire. * Operations on Earth. ** Propaganda distribution to gain personal power, "wage war against the government and the Porter", with an end goal of temporal manipulation to conquer the galaxy. ** Researched Porter with intent to control it, extend lifespan. ** Criminal activity *** Drug dealing *** Theft *** Espionage *** Murder *** Unlawful human experimentation *** Unlawful use of torture *** Conspiracy to commit the murder of [[Obi-Wan Kenobi]] **** Conspiracy to perform unlawful brainwashing: memory removal. Stated plan was "to dismantle [his] criminal enterprises, and apologize to all of [his] victims", to turn state's evidence against his collaborators. However, showed stress upon broaching the subject of directly dismantling Constellation. Physical pain in evidence. Avoided question by stating he would "prefer not to add to my betrayals". Relations [[Qymean Jai Sheelal|'''Qymean Jai Sheelal''']] (Grievous)- Former ally. Until the confession, Sheelal was not aware of Dooku's human-supremacist views. Sheelal did not accept Dooku's contrition, indicated a past promise had been broken by altering his brain, and actively desires revenge. '''[[Ronan Lynch]]'''- Forgave Dooku due to apparent contrition post-confession as some form of religious obligation, but did not offer further support or protection against vengeance-takers. '''[[Armitage Hux]]'''- Disapproved of Dooku's "pathetic" confession. Dooku responded by taking his disapproval as praise. '''[[Zoe Hange]]'''- Questioned him to learn what he had planned. Considered his dreams "venal". Wished him good luck in "atonement". '''[[Haen Hithiel]]'''- Dooku specifically confessed to engineering their friendship to take advantage of her "scientific powers" (?) and political connections. Hithiel seemed untroubled by this, due to a stated history of such experiences. '''[[Tōru Adachi]]'''- Former infiltrator of Constellation. Dooku admitted to telekinetic strangulation, mind reading for purposes of manipulation, employing spies to gather further intelligence, ordering Yusuke Kitigawa to torture Adachi in response to a leak re: Constellation. Kitigawa abducted, restrained, stabbed and cut Adachi. Dooku observed but did not participate beyond "gloating" and praising Kitigawa. Adachi expresses distrust that Dooku will not rebuild, and vowed to stop him. '''[[Yusuke Kitigawa]]'''- Constellation member recruited as part of an infiltration of the organization by Tōru Adachi (see entry). Encouraged by Adachi to torture him more severely to escape suspicion. Dooku was possibly not aware of this until Adachi revealed it post-confession. '''[[Galla]]'''- Believes Dooku post-confession has "no right to forgiveness or mercy", disapproved of his public "self-flagellation" in lieu of restitution. Dooku apologized for "distract[ing]" from his targets. '''[[Joseph Kavinsky]]'''- Likely Constellation member. Asked many questions regarding the subject of Dooku's Constellation subordinates. Dooku stated that he hoped they would come forward as well, and that he might reveal Constellation's secrets. Kavinsky left abruptly. '''[[Padmé Amidala]]'''- Previous contact due to Clone Wars. Post-confessions, expressed hope that Dooku would continue to behave in this manner. Expressed skepticism that it was undertaken without coercion. Professed respect for Dooku's time as a Jedi. '''Qui-Gon'''- Jedi Padawan to Dooku. '''[[Goro Akechi]]'''- Dooku believes Akechi to have believed Dooku's pre-confession rhetoric. Akechi urged restitution toward others. Appears to have inside knowledge of Phantom Thieves (see entry). '''[[Han Solo]]'''- Offered work by Dooku pre-confession. Apologized post-confession. Solo responded with general irritation, publicly speculated with Kylo Ren, Leia Organa, and Goro Akechi about the nature of Dooku's shift in demeanor. '''[[Kylo Ren]]'''- Pre-confession, Ren had admitted to feeling tempted by the light. Dooku tried to kill him during the battle that preceded his capture. Ren expressed concern post-confession that Dooku had been broken, that Dooku owed him nothing, and he wanted no part in the exercise. Dooku stated he should turn from the dark. Ren appeared conflicted. Stated he could "prevent further darkness here", regardless of what he will do after exPort. An in-person meeting at Dooku's prison was arranged. '''[[Phantom Thieves]]'''- A mask-wearing group that may be responsible for the confession. Goro Akechi attests that they are a group from his world, capable of permanent mental alteration, but doubted it would be permanent on Earth: estimated length of time to be between 18 to 30 days. This speculation is suspicious. Akechi is to be marked as either a member, collaborator, or fabricator of the Phantom Thieves, in that order. '''[[Sheev Palpatine]]''' '''(Darth Sidious)'''- Sith Master. Persuaded Dooku to join him. Conspired with to orchestrate both the Republic and Separatist factions of the Clone Wars. Plotted to and successfully killed Dooku in the war's final days. Post-confession, Dooku stated that Palpatine leveraged his fears and desires against him, including those never shared with the Jedi. Presented the idea of empire as a law-and-order, muscular solution to galactic chaos. '''[[Archie]]'''- Reformed criminal that Dooku attempted to manipulate and recruit. Post-confession, Dooku released Archie from some unspecified debt. Dooku drew a parallel between them: in their past, they saw "the world was broken and wrong, and had to be made right by a force of overwhelming power". Archie demanded $50 for an insult, Dooku offered to provide his banking information. Archie demurred, intimated the price could be paid in other ways. '''[[Jonathan Walsh]]'''- Non-human offended by Dooku's treatment of Grievous revealed in the confession, especially in light of Dooku's rhetoric surrounding the nanites. post-confession Dooku admitted his hypocrisy. [[Yuri Plisetsky|'''Yuri Plisetsky''']]- Angered by Dooku's actions, asked why he believed himself more important. Post-confession Dooku stated he believed himself the most powerful Jedi and Sith, and most visionary imPort. '''[[Tailgate]]'''- Non-human that had been taken in by Dooku's rhetoric. Plans to "run", but without help from Dooku. Tailgate encouraged seeking restitution. [[Ken Kaneki|'''Ken Kaneki''']]- Non-human or mutant, doubted the sincerity of Dooku's confession. Had trusted Dooku for guidance, received some measure of Sith philosophy of hatred and rage. Dooku's racism evident again, but Kaneki has some measure of self-loathing and argued that those feelings were justified. Kaneki identified that the confession had been forced, and thus was disinterested in its contents. '''[[Satine Kryze]]'''- More hope for redemption and restitution. Post-confession Dooku apologized for supporting the Death Watch, a group Kryze identified as 'terrorists'. Dooku admitted to seeking them out as a weapon to use against Kryze's neutral stance and the Republic. Despite stating moral objection to Dooku's works, Kryze seemed to consistently look for explanations that would exonerate or explain his actions, both pre- and post-Port. [[Anakin Skywalker|'''Anakin Skywalker''']]- Post-confession, threats were privately made. Dooku noted he was difficult to reach due to incarceration. Skywalker stated that Dooku owed him an arm. Dooku continued with the self-martyring replies, expressed that Skywalker should continue his turn away from the Sith. Assessment The possibility of active third party control cannot be discounted. Despite Dooku's history of deep cover operations that could make this a plausible fallback plot on his part, the number of contacts burned in the process is extreme. It is unlikely this was undertaken with full faculties. If this was caused by direct modification, Its source needs to be determined, and how it can be counteracted. Regardless, this confession greatly complicates matters. Dooku has defined public outlook on Sith with regards to the local situation. He has planted the idea that Sith cannot be trusted without compulsory methods. If restored, Dooku is still not reliable. Blood Purists are poor allies regardless of forthrightness, which Dooku does not possess. Use of torture for reliable information extraction without monitoring the mind for a statement's veracity is also a poor sign of effectiveness as an ally. References